You should have told me
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Roman and Dean are invited to some kind of a party, when the lunatic fringe starts feeling unwell. How will Roman react, when all of a sudden his brother collapses? Does he know what to do, when Dean suddenly starts seizing? Ambreigns, really short one-shot. Don't worry there's a romantic part in it, too ;)
**Thank you guys for holding on so long. I know being patient can be so hard and that's why I wanted to give you this (part 2 of the present ;))
Hope you like it and can forgive me for letting you guys wait for so long for the last update on the beast is released.**

* * *

A painful groan made Roman turn around quickly. "Dean?" The lunatic fringe had started swaying next to him. "You're okay bro?" Concern lay in Roman's voice, when he grabbed Dean by his shoulders to steady him. "Dean?"  
Suddenly the blonde's body tensed to its limit and Roman caught his friend in shock, before Dean could hit the floor.  
"Dean!" Quickly he lay the blonde down, watching his friend turning blue. "Dean, hey!" Roman's eyes were ripped open in fear, when he started shaking him by his shoulders.  
"Dean!"  
All of a sudden the lunatic started gasping, shaking violently. Roman reacted immediately and held on to Dean's head, preventing it from hitting the floor. The people around them had fallen silent.  
"What's wrong with him?" Somebody asked next to them, but Roman didn't look up. Dean's mouth was half opened, while white foam was running out of it. His breathing was unregularly and shallow. With his eyes ripped open, the lunatic starred into nothing.  
"I think his having a seizure." Roman watched his friend twisting uncontrollably on the hard floor. "Give him some space." Quiet whispering went through the crowd, when the blonde groan obviously in pain. A gurgling noise escaped Dean's throat, while his head was moving violently in Roman's hands. His feet were kicking into nothing and Roman quickly changed position to not get hit by one of Dean's strong arms.  
After a minute what felt like an eternity for Roman, the blonde's movements finally became weaker. When his body had fallen completely limp Roman gently rolled him on his side.  
Slowly Dean's breaths became deeper, until his breathing went back to normal again and the Samoan sight in relief.  
"Dean?" The lunatic's eyes were still closed, when Roman carefully touch the blonde's shoulder. He got an exhausted moan as responds, while Dean was trying to open his eyes. With a groan he let himself fall over onto his back, running a hand over his face. Slowly the feeling in his body parts was coming back and Dean sight.  
"Did you hurt yourself?" Roman's soft voice next to his ear, brought the lunatic back to reality. For a moment he searched for pain in his body, but besides a few bruises he just felt the exhaustion laying heavily on his body. He shook his head weakly. Then he stared looking around. All eyes were looking down on him and Dean groaned, realizing what had happened.  
"Rome, please get me out of here…", the blonde breathed almost desperate.  
"Okay, let's get you outside and catch some fresh air." Roman wrapped his arms gently around Dean, lifting him up. The lunatic fringe took a deep breath, relaxing a bit, when he leant his head against Roman's warm shoulder and closed his eyes.

xxx

The sun was shining and the fresh wind, blowing into his face, made Dean feel better. Roman had sat him down on a bench, not letting him out of his sight.  
"You should have told me…" Gently the Samoan brushed a strand of blond hair out of Dean's face. He still was looking a bit pale.  
"…but…it's embarrassing…" Dean mumbled, looking down. Roman's movements became even softer, gently stroking over the lunatic's cheek.  
"Dean, you almost scared me to death in there…" He lifted the blonde's chin so Dean had to look him in the eyes. "Promise to tell me next time you're feeling unwell." Roman whispered concerned and in a moment nobody could see it he pressed his lips softly on Dean's.  
"I promise…" Dean blushed. A smile came upon his face, when the touch of Roman's soft lips left a prickling feeling on his skin.  
"Thank you for taking such a good care of me Ro."

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
thanks for reading and all your favs, follows and reviews. I love reading your comments *heart***


End file.
